


Mine

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Não era questão de gostar de marcá-lo, era questão de precisar.English version
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 9





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em 2 dezembro de 2019 no ZoSan day.

Sempre quando transavam, Zoro amava marcar Sanji para mostrar que ele tinha dono. Quando se beijavam, ele o marcava. Quando o loiro cavalgava, o marcava. Quando o cozinheiro ficava de quatro, o espadachim marcava toda a extensão de suas costas. Até mesmo quando Zoro estava dando, ele amava grudar sua boca no pescoço atraente do loiro e fazê-lo seu.

Era um tanto possessivo, mas extremamente necessário. Sanji flertava com centenas de mulheres a cada nova ilha que pisavam. Dentro do próprio navio ele passava o dia investindo em Robin e Nami, mesmo quando estava na sua frente, parecendo até que era de propósito para fazer ciúme. Sabia que não era de propósito, que aquilo era apenas um péssimo defeito da personalidade do cozinheiro, isso não significava que havia uma forma de não se irritar. Zoro era exageradamente ciumento, com razão, e sempre tentava de todas as formas recuperar atenção de seu namorado, fosse insultando-o ou derrubando-o no mar para que esfriasse todo aquele fogo por toda e qualquer mulher.

As coisas pareceram piorar quando viu uma mulher beijando o pescoço de Sanji e deixando uma marca de batom, como se ele a pertencesse. O espadachim nunca sentiu tanta raiva quanto naquele momento e nos dias que se seguiram. Sabia que alguma hora, por mais bizarro que fosse o comportamento do loiro, alguma mulher se encantaria e corresponderia as investidas dele, só não estava preparado para esse dia, por isso precisava sempre marcá-lo.

Ele marcou cada milímetro do corpo do loiro, que gemia em seus braços, amando cada um de seus toques. Por mais irritado que estivesse, mesmo naqueles dias ainda fez amor com Sanji, como o maldito gostava de chamar, na visão de Zoro chamar o que faziam de amor era a coisa mais vergonhosa de todas. Sanji gemia seu nome e Zoro sabia que ele estava completamente entregue e era o único que tinha direito de ouvir seus gemidos, que ele era o único a quem o loiro se entregava daquela forma. E principalmente, o único que ele amava.

Zoro só não sabia o quanto Sanji amava ser marcado.


End file.
